First Date
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Keiko and Yusuke do some catching up after his return from Makai... and what better way to do that than going on their first date?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Summary: Keiko and Yusuke do some catching up after his return from Makai... and what better way to do that than going on their first date?**

"Yusuke!" Keiko indignantly cried out, and managed to grab a good hold on Yusuke's right ear, halting him in his efforts to 'escape'. "You're not going to ditch me _this time_!" she growled, tugging harshly at the sensitive skin.

The boy let out a loud 'Ow!', before tugging at her arm, and forcing her to let go. Keiko just stared at him, slightly exasperated. Really, she couldn't believe him! After all those years of waiting for his return, how could he even think of leaving her?

"I'm not ditching you, Keiko!" Yusuke retorted with a huff, sending a glare her way. It was a good thing he loved her. "I just need to take a leak..."

The brunette momentarily made a doubtful face, before heaving a sigh. Well, she might as well just trust him. Besides, it was bad enough that the other customers in the restaurant were giving them weird stares.

"Okay, fine," she reluctantly complied, giving him a look that literally meant 'I'll kill you if you so much as try to run away', to which Yusuke sweatdropped in return.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Keiko. For fuck's sake, just believe me," he told her reassuringly, whilst his girlfriend scrunched her nose in disgust at his crude choice of words. But, a smile slowly made its way to her lips, and for him, that was a good enough cue for him to go.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said, giving her one last grin before stalking off.

Keiko watched him go, before trailing her eyes downwards to the meat on her plate.

"Okay..." she mumbled.

* * *

Fortunately for her (and Yusuke's safety), he did return soon after, wearing a huge, ear to ear grin on his expression. Keiko, although glad that he didn't ditch her, couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow at the stupid look on his face.

"What is it now?" she asked, as he sat down in front of her.

The former spirit detective didn't answer at once, and merely sat there, staring at her with an odd grin attached on his lips. Okay...? What was up with him now? She couldn't help but wonder, and was more than thankful when Yusuke finally stopped the abnormal staring contest to wriggle his eyebrows at her.

"So, Keiko..." he started slowly. "I was wondering... if you wanted to know what I saw in the toilet just now?" he questioned, out of the blue, causing the girl to frown.

"What?" Okay, he was acting really weird. Did something happen to him?

Despite feeling confused, and not to mention, very curious, beyond definition, Keiko just waited for her lover to elaborate.

Suddenly, he leaned in closer to her, surprising her at their close proximity as their noses almost touched. "I saw a couple... **fucking in front of the mirror.** "

Silence greeted them for what seemed like ages, lasting for what felt like forever, as Keiko's calm expression take on a more terrifying one. Her face flushed red in slight anger (and embarrassment) as her eyes glowered at his snickering face. Why the nerve of him!

"Yusuke!" she nearly roared, and almost slammed a hand on the table. "W-what the hell are you saying! Is that even a topic... to discuss on our _first_ date?" she said incredulously, making sure to emphasize her point so that he knew how ludicrous and inappropriate his action was.

For some reason, the only response she got from his was a blink. Then... he started laughing his heart out. "Oh my fucking god, Keiko! Did you actually believe that story?" he said in disbelieve, as his howl of laughter died down to a fit of giggles. "I was making it up! I didn't know you would react so strongly to a stupid joke." Then again, when he thought about it, she always did.

Keiko's face turned redder, and by the time Yusuke was done giggling, she was already seething with anger and fuming in her seat. He wiped away a few tears from the back of his eyes, only to blink at the slightly hurt and furious expression she gave him.

He parted his mouth to ask her if she was okay, but he was quickly cut short as her hand reached out...

...and slapped him right in the face.

Yusuke felled off the chair.

Ow.

That hurt.

He looked up at her, his hazel eyes widening at the sight of the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Y-Yusuke, you jerk!" she yelled in pure anger, before running out the restaurant. Yusuke's cry of her name followed as she left.

* * *

Keiko pushed the ground beneath her feet, a soft hiccup involuntarily left her lips as the swing moved slowly. Oh, god. Why did she have to act that way? It was supposed to be a joke. But then Yusuke was never a good jokester, anyway. But still...

She felt someone tug at her swing, causing it to stop and she looked up, nearly jumping literally two metres off the ground as she was met eye to eye with brown eyes that belonged to no one other than the man who held her heart.

"Hey," he greeted casually, with a small but slightly nervous smile and a light shrug of his right shoulder, as he took a sit on the other swing beside her. "You ran out all of a sudden, I was really freaked out. But well, at least you've gotten a little bit more athletic! You can run faster now!" he playfully said, in an attempt to ease the mood a little. His efforts were fruitless however, as the girl remained silent, staring down at her feet.

Yusuke heaved a sigh, knowing an apology was certainly in order. A part of him felt guilty for pulling that joke earlier, but another part of him actually wanted her to react at least a little... positively about it. He thought maybe saying that would give her an actual idea of what he really wanted. Of course, he was madly and deeply in love with her, but he had urges too. And besides, he missed her too much.

Still, maybe he did go a little overboard.

"Keiko, I..." he paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm really sorry," he finally said. This caused her to lift her head up to fix her gaze on him. He scratched the back of his neck, as a pink tint started to colour his cheeks. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was... only joking. I mean, I haven't been messing around with you for a long time so..." That was partly true, but seeing the way she reacted earlier, Yusuke wasn't even sure if he should tell her the whole truth.

Keiko couldn't help but smile. "No, it's fine. I should've been a bit more understanding..." Her smile wavered, as she bit her lower lip, her face matching Yusuke's as a pink blush crept up her cheeks. "I just wanted this to be... special. And I overreacted. I'm really sorry," she told him honestly, refusing to look him in the eye.

For a moment, silence was her only response... until Yusuke broke it off. "What? Is that it? Oh, Keiko. Just being around you is special enough for me," he said, his words surprising her, "I really don't get why everything has to be so perfect."

"But, it **has** to," she insisted stubbornly, "Because we haven't seen each other for years, and I miss you and you miss me, and..."

Yusuke cut short her ramblings. "Come on," he said, pushing himself off the swing and looking down at her. "Why don't we just go over to your house and oh, I dunno, maybe just hang out like we usually did when we were kids?" he suggested bluntly, before extending a hand out at her in invitation.

Keiko was silent for a second, seeming to consider the offer before finally... she placed her hand in his and let him pull her up from the swing.

* * *

"Where's your mom and dad?" Yusuke asked curiously, as he saw that the two adults were nowhere to be seen. Even at this time of night, they were always kind of a little busy running the ramen stall...

"Oh," Keiko spoke as if she just remembered something she forgot, "They went to the hot springs, I guess. They did mention they wanted to go."

"Oh," This time, it was Yusuke who said this, "So, we're alone tonight?" He didn't mean it to sound the way it did, but Keiko clearly misunderstood his words, as a hot blush appeared on her face, heating up her skin. He only realized what he just said, when the brunette had gotten a little quite. "Ah, but I don't mean it that way, I was just..." he went to reassure her, flailing his arms around defensively.

Keiko swiftly cut him off, "I know," she said firmly, the blush on her cheeks reddening slightly at the revelation that she interpreted his words the wrong way. Oh god, how embarrassing. "I wasn't even thinking of that."

He gave her a doubtful stare, but didn't say anything and merely followed her actions as she took off her high heels. They seemed really uncomfortable to wear, but he figured she wore them so she looked nicer in front of him. He personally thought it was hardly needed. He continued to follow behind her as she ascended up the stairs without saying a word, and was starting to feel overwhelmed at the prospect that this was the first time he'd entered her room since he left for Makai years ago.

Yusuke couldn't help but look around as Keiko opened the door, giving him access into her room. He sauntered inside, noting the bed sitting at the far edge of the corner. A few ideas invaded his mind, and they weren't all innocent, and Yusuke had to look away and clear his throat to get rid of them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yusuke inquired, as he watched Keiko bent down, and retrieved something under her bed. She didn't reply at once, as she pulled a game console out, before finally acknowledging him with a stare.

"Well, for starters, why don't we play a game?" she suggested in a friendly way, to hide her uneasiness. She was nervous as hell. Yusuke hadn't been in her room in ages.

"You mean, video games?" he asked, to make sure. Keiko nodded her head in return, earning a quirked eyebrow from the boy. "Really? I thought you liked playing charades or chess, or whatever..." he mumbled in a teasing tone, to which Keiko sent him an exasperated stare.

"I like video games, okay?" she retorted simply, before walking up to her desk. She opened the top drawer, searching for something, until her fingers found it. A-ha! This was it. She pulled it out, smiling at it. It was a pretty good game, or at least that was what she heard from her friends, since she hadn't tried it out yet.

Now was probably a good time to give it a shot.

"What's that?" Yusuke inquired in wonder, as he sat down languidly on the floor, indian-style, and studied her as she put the game on. He'd never seen it before, and quite frankly, was a little interested.

"I don't know, but apparently, it's supposed to be good," Keiko responded, as she sat down beside him. "Do you want to play something else?" she asked, just in case.

"No," his reply came quickly, "I'm dying to try this."

* * *

"Ah! I won!" Yusuke cheered in victory, as he held up a fist in the air, and stood up from the floor. Keiko just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, and waved a hand at him dismissively, but no one could miss the joyful smile on her face. They had a really good time. For once, she played as the bad guy, which for some reason, was a girl (but only because Yusuke insisted he wanted to play the protagonist), and although she did put quite a fight, Yusuke managed to beat her anyway. Well, that wasn't much a surprise. Since he did spend most of his time in the arcade. Even so, she hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"For a moment, you actually got me going there! I was pretty close to losing!" Yusuke joked, bumping their shoulders together. Keiko blushed at the simple contact, but said nothing.

"Well, I am pretty good," she managed to retaliate.

"Well," he scoffed, "I'm obviously better." He paused, as a thought occured to him. "Since when have you been good in video games, anyway?" he asked, and for a moment, she thought he was making fun of her until she realized the tone he used sounded as if he was genuinely curious.

"Well, I had to do something to keep myself entertained sometimes," she said with a shrug.

"Oh." He was about to say more, when the game suddenly shifted from the 'You win!' screen to another, whole different scene. This time, it showed the villain and the hero interacting with each other. Keiko and Yusuke gave each other a brief glance, wondering what it meant, before fixing their gazes on the screen. Well, only way to find out was to watch the scene unfold.

" _Damn you, hero... You've defeated me once again..._ "

" _Ha-ha! Of course, justice always prevails!_ "

" _... Now that you have beaten me, what do you want? Throw me into the deepest depth of Hell so I could be tortured for the rest of my life?_ " The bad guy's (or was it girl? Since the antagonist was a female) words were tinted in sarcasm, bringing a smile on Yusuke's face, whilst Keiko frowned. But the grin quickly disappeared as confusion filled him at what escaped the protagonist's lips,

" _Well, now that I have won, I may as well receive a consolation prize for my victory._ "

Yusuke couldn't help but blink at his words. What did he mean? Was there a prize or something that he wasn't made aware of... His thoughts trailed off as the scene started to take on a more... um, sexual vibe to it... as clothes were being stripped off, and hands were roaming on the bodies... and...

"Oh, my fucking god!" Yusuke was so surprised, he staggered back until his back was pressed up against the wall. Keiko, on the other hand, was staring at the scene in daze. There was a freaking sex scene! What the hell?

He turned to look at his girlfriend, who had finally broken out of her trance. "I didn't know!" she cried out, embarrassed and... slightly aroused... She rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to somehow hide the growing dampness on her panties. Good lord... What was she thinking? She shouldn't have played that thing! And with Yusuke, of all people!

She looked up when she could feel eyes on her. "What is it, Yusuke?" she asked in a calm and even voice, despite her arousal.

Which Yusuke could obviously smell.

The scent caused his body to heat up, a growing bulge appearing in his pants, making it really uncomfortable. "Are you..." He gulped audibly, "... turned on?"

Keiko gave a horrified gasp, although it was true. "Of couse not, I-I would _never..._ " But she was never really good liar, especially when it came to him.

She gulped softly as she stared back at his dark and unwavering gaze. The lust and heat in his eyes were enough to make her drip down her thighs.

She swiftly looked away, refusing to look at him or the screen. Moans sounded from the game, before it came to a stop. She looked up, blinking when she saw that Yusuke had pulled out the game.

"Y-Yusuke...?" she stammered, as he crawled closer to her.

"Keiko..." His hot breath fanned over her lips, as his mouth neared hers. Before she could register what was happening, he was already kissing her, devouring her lips in a heated and passionate lip lock filled with so much desire that left her breathless and wanting for more. She responded with equal fervor, kissing him back with the same heat.

She felt his tongue prod at her lips, and for a moment she tensed up. They had never done this before. Sure, they kissed... but never something involving tongue... She tried not to back out, and did the only thing she knew she should, letting her mouth part, and instantly, she felt his tongue delve inside. Exploring. Licking. Before stroking hers. A moan involutarily left her lips, muffled by the kiss. Oh god, she didn't know it would feel this good...

Yusuke's hands grabbed at the back of her knees, lifting her from the ground, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, a startled gasp leaving her as she felt his hard erection pressing against her soaked region.

They felled on the bed, Yusuke finally breaking off the kiss as the need to breathe started to become unbearable. He studied her, growing harder at the needy stare she gave him, and even more when he realized that the right sleeve of her shirt had slipped off her shoulder during their heated make out session just a while ago.

Fuck. Did she have to look so sexy?

"Keiko..." He momentarily took a deep, calming breath to cool down his lust a little. "I... I want this... but is it okay if we..." He didn't want to rush her, or force her into something she didn't want to do. That wouldn't be right. And she meant too important for him to do that.

She nodded her head, her shy side gone for the moment. She needed this as much as he did. Besides, they already waited for a long time.

"I-I want this too, Yusuke..." she mustered up the courage to say. "I want you..." she whispered, reaching a hand out to pull him down for a chaste and brief kiss.

Yusuke's grin was so wide, his face looked like it would disappear behind it. "Oh, thank god," he said in relief, before proceeding to take his clothes off. Keiko followed suit, taking hers off, even as he protested, saying he should do it instead.

Keiko gulped as she watched Yusuke's hands reached the waistband of his boxer briefs, the bulge evident in them finally freed as he pulled them down in a swift motion. She was now lying fully naked on the bed, with her legs spread, and Yusuke could clearly see her juices flow down her thighs. She was definitely liking the view.

He stroked his manhood a few times, relishing in the way she gasped and rolled her head back at the sight. "Y-Yusuke!" she groaned loudly in a mixed of frustration and desperation. "Please don't tease me... J-just put it in..." she practically begged, her hands gripping the sheets almost painfully so.

But he shook his head. "No," he told her simply, smirking at the irritation he could sense rolling off of her skin, "Not yet."

She glared up at him, but he merely laughed at her. Keiko opened her mouth and was about to curse at him, only to gasp sharply as she felt his fingers rest on her sensitive clit. Her hips bucked in response, aching for more. "Y-Yusuke..." she moaned, squirming and biting her lip to stifle her screams as he started to rub in gentle, teasing circles. "Ah..."

"You're completely soaked," Yusuke growled, breathing ragged at the sight of her writhing beneath him, "Is this all for me?"

"Yes..." she responded, arching her back as Yusuke slid in one finger into her dripping core. Her moans grew louder and sexier as he quickened his pace, pulling in and out of her. She shook her head, her legs quivering and toes curling. God, this was all too much...

"Yusuke, please..." she begged, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. Inside her. _Now_.

He got the message, pulling his finger out in a wet 'pop'. He couldn't help but feel excited and turned on at her eagerness to be joined with him, and felt the urge to lick her juices off his finger. Smirking as the girl stared at him with a heat so intense, he had to give her what she wanted.

"Wait a sec," he told her, wrapping his arms around her thighs, and shifting them upwards until they were on his shoulders. This would make it feel better, as he knew it would hurt. He took a deep breath, before slowly, guided his member to her entrace. He teased her for a moment by rubbing the tip against her wet lips, before finally, sinking into her.

A pained hiss escaped his lover's lips, and he saw her face scrunch up in discomfort. He tried to be gentle and slow as possible as he entered her, but by the time all of him was inside her, she was already starting to cry.

Yusuke almost pulled out when he saw the tears falling down her face, but Keiko wrapped her legs tightly around his head, forcing him to keep still. No. She didn't want him to leave her. Not now.

"I'll be okay," she reassured him, although her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, "J-just give me some time... to get used to it..."

He nodded his head, but stared at her in concern. A few minutes passed, and she seemed to be really enjoying the feel of him inside her, having already adjusted to his size, the pain slowly fading away. She bucked her hips against him, giving him the signal that it was okay for him to move.

He did, thrusting into her as gently as he could, despite his desire to just ram her and pound into her until she couldn't walk. He kept up that pace for awhile, until she started to moan louder, and begging for more, "Yusuke! Harder, harder!" she whimpered, and he obliged, quickening his pace and thrusting into her with full speed.

The bed creaked from his brute force, but neither of them seemed to care. It felt too good. She was so tight, his cock would harden everytime her walls clamp around him. And he was so big, she could feel every inch of his bulging shaft inside her. Pleasure rocketed through her body as he shifted and found a sensitive spot inside her, the screams that left her lips encouraging him to keep rubbing against that spot.

YusukeYusukeYusukeYusuke-

His name passed her lips like a chant, driving him to the edge over and over again. He gritted his teeth, as she bucked her hips wildly to meet his thrusts, successfully giving them more pleasure. He could do this all night and never tire of it.

"Ah! Yusuke, oh god, yes, _yes_!" Keiko moaned out loudly. She could feel something building inside her, and could only assume it was one thing. "I-I'm about to... ah, come..." she told him, and he increased the speed of his thrusts into an inhuman pace, pounding into her relentlessly, until she finally came, screaming out his name.

Keiko laid there, breathing heavily, before she realized that he was still thrusting his cock inside her. She opened her eyes that had drooped close, enjoying the view of her boyfriend frowning in concentration, his thrusts becoming sloppy and lacking any technique as he tried to reach his own release. A few more hard, deep thrusts followed, before he came, squirting his seed inside of her. A half whine escaped her as she felt the hot, white subtance drip out of her and onto her thighs and mattress, but she made no move to complain.

Yusuke collapsed on top of her, exhaused, and it took him a moment, before he could roll of of her, lying beside her as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"That was..." Keiko spoke,

"Fucking amazing," and Yusuke quickly cut her off.

A girlish giggle erupted from her throat, hanging in the air for some time, as she shifted until her head was on his chest. This wasn't what she expected, but it was certainly better than anything she wanted. She felt him wrap his arm protectively around her shoulder, a contented sigh leaving her as he pulled her closer.

"I love you, Yusuke..."

He smiled. "I love you too, Keiko," he said lovingly, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, as he watched his lover drift into sleep. They spent the night, in each other's arms, satisfied, and safe and sound. And nothing could be better than that.


End file.
